1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing and in particular to improving efficiency of data receipt and distribution within a data processing system connected to a network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system, method and computer program product for delivering data received from a network directly to a storage buffer assigned to an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
The profusion of applications exchanging data across networks now enables a range of technologies inconceivable only a few years ago. Applications exchanging data over a network range from email clients and servers to World Wide Web browsers communicating with servers to Voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) applications.
Some applications are able to tolerate high levels of latency and delay in data receipt. Examples include electronic mail and file transfer protocol clients. These clients were not designed to require the perception of ‘real time’ interaction with the network, and users will tolerate a substantial aggregate delay between the time at which information is requested and the time at which it is received. Users are, however, generally less tolerant of the loss of information between the sending and receiving points.
When the Internet protocols were first designed to support network applications, this lack of sensitivity to delay was exploited to create a highly redundant protocol called the Transport Control Protocol (TCP). In the use of TCP on a local data processing system, data for applications is routed from common buffers to application-specific buffers. The result, while providing a highly-reliable systemic backbone for networked applications, also builds delay into the receipt of data as data is internally copied within a data processing system from common buffers to application-specific buffers.
An example of this problem is illustrated in FIG. 4, which depicts a data processing system in a network environment, delivering data received from a network directly to a common buffer and copying that data to an application-specific buffer according to conventional methods. The illustrated network environment includes a local or wide area network 400, such as the Internet or another packetized digital network. A local data processing system 402, a remote data processing system 404 (e.g., an FTP server, an HTTP server, a simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP) and Post Office Protocol 3 (POP3) or Internet Message Access Protocol (IMAP) server, or a file server) are attached to network 400.
Remote data processing system 404 performs functions related to the sending and receiving of electronic data, including receiving requests for files and sending files across network 400.
Local data processing system 402 includes a processing resource 406 for performing data processing functions and a storage unit 408 for storing items of data or instructions for use by processing resource 406. Local data processing system 402 also includes a network interface 410 for communicating with other devices attached to network 400 and an input device 412. As illustrated, storage unit 408 stores applications 413, operating system (OS) 414, network driver 416, Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) stack 418, common buffers 420, and application-specific buffers 424, 425, and 426.
In the prior art, application 413 sends a data request 428 to TCP/IP stack 418, and TCP/IP stack 418 routes data request 428 to network driver 416. Network driver 416 then passes data request 428 to operating system 414, which, through the operation of processing resource 406, sends data request 428 to remote data system 404 over network 400 via network interface 410.
Under the prior art technique, remote data processing system 404, upon receiving data request 428, responds to data request 428 with data delivery 430, which remote data processing system 404 sends over network 400 to network interface 410 of local data processing system 402. Processing resource 406 routes data delivery 430 from network interface 410 to operating system 414 in storage unit 408. Once data delivery 430 has arrived within storage unit 408, operating system 414 routes data delivery 430 from network driver 416 to TCP/IP stack 418. Data delivery 430 is then routed to common buffers 420. Once data delivery 430 reaches common buffers 420, a copy 432 of data delivery 430 is routed to application specific buffer 426, where processing resource 406 can employ copy 432 in conjunction with the instructions of applications 413. The prior art technique results in a high-latency environment, wherein time and resources are wasted. Increasingly, applications such as VoIP or streaming video require the lowest possible delivery latency for information. What is needed is a way to eliminate delay within a local data processing system.